


Can't Help Falling In Love

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [31]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After deciding to explore a relationship, Ninja and Ted begin to discover the impact they have on each other's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "Can't Help Falling In Love" is performed by Elvis Presley. "Can't Fight the Moonlight" is performed by LeAnn Rimes. "Sex Bomb" is performed by Tom Jones.
> 
> Co-author's note: Just a small bit of trivia for you guys! Ninja and Ted's thoughts on Bridge of Birds by Barry Hughart are actually the opinions of Ocelot and I on the book. (Ocelot - Ninja, nerdcredred - Ted, if you were wondering.) I highly recommend the book if it appears interesting to you, and its two sequels as well. :)

The sun was shining brightly overhead and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky as Kung-Tai Ted took a leisurely stroll through his favorite park. The grass and leaves were glistening with dew, the air was full of friendly laughter and chatter, and there seemed to be a radiance of brightness and wonder about the whole area. Normally these sights would have captivated Ted and beckoned him to lie down on the grass so he could simply absorb in the scene, but the martial artist noticed none of these things, for he was captivated by something else entirely.

Ted was not walking as swiftly and importantly as he would have done any other day, but instead taking very few steps across the lush grass, because at the moment his eyes were glued to the book he was reading, as though it held all the answers to the great mysteries of life. He would take a step, pause to turn a few pages, and then take another step, the whole while immersing himself in a world quite unique from his own. It was a world that Ted had visited many times before, but could never resist returning to, filled with adventures and riddles and unforgettable characters that consumed his mind. There were few things he loved more than following the journey of Master Li and Number Ten Ox as they traveled across China in search of the many pieces of The Great Root of Power. In fact, Ted was so engrossed in the tale that he didn’t notice how his lumbering steps were drawing him ever closer to the fountain and, without sensing even the smallest trace of danger, he soon found himself tripping over the smooth, stone edge and falling face first into the water, the book in his hands becoming thoroughly soaked in the process.

Ninja-Style Dancer, who had been meditating peacefully atop a high branch in a tall tree that stood on the edge of the park, was startled out of his calm state when he heard a loud splash and subsequent shouts for help coming from the fountain. At once the ninja leapt into action, darting from branch to branch, until he finally landed on the edge of the fountain and reached in to fish out whoever had fallen victim to its penny-laden maw. To Ninja’s surprise, although he really shouldn’t have been surprised by now, it was Ted who was struggling amidst the shallow waters, although he calmed down at once when Ninja lifted him into his arms and carried him over to a nearby bench.

*Ted. Are you alright?* he asked, his eyes roving carefully over the man’s body as he searched for injury. *I assume you weren’t going for an afternoon dip, so you must have fallen into the fountain somehow. Have you sustained any injuries? Have you been attacked?* Ninja’s eyes moved from Ted and quickly scanned across their surroundings, before he found that he could sense nothing sinister at all in the crowded park, much to his relief.

Ted shook his head like a wet dog to get the water out of his hair, then smiled gratefully at Ninja while pressing as close against him as Ninja would allow. “No, I’m fine, Ninja, I promise you. Thanks for rescuing me, but I’m not hurt and I wasn’t attacked.”

*Then what happened?*

“I, uh, realize that this will probably sound silly to you,” Ted began, a bit embarrassed, “but I’m afraid I was rather distracted and not paying attention to where I was going. I was far too immersed in this story to bother myself with the steps laid upon me in reality.” Ted held up a block of soggy yellow pulp that Ninja presumed to be a book by the dated cover.

*I can certainly understand the desire to remain inside an interesting book, Ted, but you must take better note of your surroundings. You never know when you will be caught unprepared by enemies or obstacles, which is why you should always do your best to remain on-guard.*

Since Ted was still holding it out to him, Ninja took the soggy book from his hand and glanced at it curiously. Aside from the water damage, he could tell that the book had seen better days, what with it possessing a tattered cover and an irreversible curve in the spine. All of the books on Ted’s bookshelves were like that, it seemed, purchased from second-hand stores and yellowing with age. He mostly had books on fighting and Japanese and Chinese mythology, as well as some classics like _Shogun_ , but this did not look to fit into any of those categories, so Ninja scrutinized the title.

* _Bridge of Birds?_ *

Ted nodded eagerly, his eyes beginning to sparkle the same way Ninja’s did when he gushed about his favorite anime and manga series. “It’s my favorite! I can’t tell you how many times I’ve read it, but it just keeps getting better and better every time!”

Ninja arched an eyebrow in surprise. While Ted was fond of re-watching certain movies and television shows featuring his favorite martial artists, he hadn’t mentioned being a fan of any book to this degree before. It must have contained a very fascinating story for Ted to be gushing about it this much. Ninja looked down to the watery mess that had been a book once more, his curiosity piqued.

*Really? Tell me about it* he couldn’t help demanding before adding on a more demurely written *Please.*

Ted’s eyes lit up and he started chattering away at once, at times speaking so quickly that Ninja couldn’t even understand what he was saying. “It’s about a world where all these Chinese myths and legends have become reality and they inflict many curious and comical and at times treacherous events upon poor Number Ten Ox and his village! But don’t worry, because the erstwhile hero gets to go on many fantastic adventures with his mentor, Master Li, to try and avert disaster, while often running into even more as they journey!”

Ted continued babbling on for a while, and though Ninja half-listened to his words, he found his eyes were surprisingly drawn to Ted’s mouth as he talked. He just seemed to be so happy as he shared more of the plot details with Ninja that his lips were curving up into this incredibly cute smile...Ninja quickly realized that his thoughts were in danger of taking a turn somewhere he’d rather they not go in the middle of a park, so he forced his attention back to Ted’s words. “-and don’t even get me started on the story of the Star Shepherd!”

*I’ll take your word on that* Ninja quickly interrupted as he stood up, extending a hand for Ted to take. *Thank you for telling me what you have about this book you treasure so dearly. I enjoyed hearing about it. For now, however, I think it would be best if we got you home and out of those wet clothes before you fall ill, Ted. Come on.*

Ted blushed a little as he realized that he had just rambled on for quite some time about the story and took his hand to stand up. “Apologies, Ninja. Sometimes I just can’t help myself when something has captivated me so.”

*It is fine, Ted. No apologies necessary.* Ninja relaxed a little and squeezed his hand lightly, which Ted noticed with glee. Ninja pulled out his transporter but paused when Ted piped up with a hopeful question.

“Would you maybe be interested in reading it, Ninja? I’m sure that a man of even your sophisticated tastes would find something to enjoy about it!”

Ninja again noticed how adorable Ted’s face looked when he had the expression of an eager puppy, and turned his head away so Ted could not see any traces of his blush. *I have many books to read already, but perhaps I can see if I can add another entry to my reading list.* With that, he grabbed Ted by the arm and teleported them both back to Ted’s apartment.

In the brief moment before they arrived, Ted felt a warm feeling spread through him, as he knew that counted as a ‘yes’ from Ninja. He could be rather strange and stubborn at times, but Ted was slowly but surely coming to understand and accept his boyfriend’s quirks.

\-----

The next morning, Ninja swiftly made his way through town as he completed his errands. After re-stocking his supply of smoke bombs and picking up the dry cleaning for Harvey, since the singer had tipped him generously to do so, he paused when he found himself walking in front of a small used bookstore. Since he was ahead of schedule, Ninja stepped inside the shop and made his way toward the fantasy section. As he expected, a few copies of _Bridge of Birds_ were sitting on the shelf.

 _“Ted’s copy was destroyed by the water. Perhaps he would enjoy being surprised by a new one,”_ Ninja thought as he picked up the book and skimmed through the pages. He recalled how enthusiastic Ted had seemed when describing it to him yesterday and soon found himself smiling rather widely at the memory. Then Ninja remembered that he was in a public place, and quickly made his expression neutral once again before he carried the book up to the cashier. Once he was back home at the base, however, Ninja allowed his emotions to flow freely for once as he settled down on his bed and opened the book to the first page, ready to be transported into the world that Ted adored so very much.

\-----

When the sun was about ready to set, Ninja checked his reflection in the mirror, adjusted his mask, and gave the book he’d spent all day reading one last inscrutable glance before he materialized inside Ted’s apartment. Ninja knew that this was not exactly the most polite thing to do, but Ted was always thrilled whenever the dancer simply appeared inside his home and he insisted that there was no need for him to knock. Ninja found Ted sitting on his couch reading another old, tattered paperback from off his shelf, titled _The Story of the Stone_ , until Ted noticed Ninja standing there. At that point, he instantly tossed the book aside and rose to greet the other man.

“Ninja! How wonderful to see you again! You are right on time, as always!”

Ninja bowed slightly. *Hello, Ted. I am here for our scheduled date night. I also wanted to check on you to make sure that your bout in the fountain did not cause you to catch cold.*

Ted shook his head. “Not so much as a sniffle! I made sure to follow your instructions and consume lots of orange juice and chicken soup, and I went to bed at a much earlier time than I usually do!”

*I am pleased to hear that* Ninja said, causing Ted to beam proudly. *Before we begin our date, though, I would like to present you with a small gift, Ted.* He held out the paperback, watching with delight as Ted’s mouth fell open.

“Ninja! You did not have to go into such trouble! Though I am very grateful and I thank you very much for replacing my most favorite of epics.” Ted quickly took the book from him, flipping through the pages with excitement. Even though it wasn’t the most magnificent of gifts, Ted knew he would treasure the book all the more now that it was a gift from Ninja.

*It is not really a big deal* Ninja tried to brush off, since the way Ted was beaming at him made him felt as if he’d made some grand gesture of romance. *I simply wanted to replace something that you cared very much for.*

“It is a big deal to me!” Ted insisted as he jumped up off the couch to wrap the ninja in a warm hug. Ninja tensed before slowly relaxing and allowing it, since they were in a private place and since hugs were often appropriate responses after receiving gifts. “Thank you again for this, Ninja,” Ted said after pulling back a few moments later. “I hope you found this first installment as thrilling and wondrous as I did!”

*About, that, I-* Ninja began as he took a seat on the couch beside Ted. Then the words on his cards trailed off and his eyes widened. *Wait, how did you know I read this?*

Ted’s eyes danced happily. “I’m starting to know you quite well, Ninja.”

Ninja frowned slightly, finding himself flustered by these words slightly, but he forced his awkward feelings away and instead turned his thoughts back to the story. *Anyway, the truth is that I have read it, Ted. I also wanted to ask you a few questions.*

“Fire away!” Ted replied, clutching the book against his chest with his arms.

*This book…it is your favorite book, correct?*

“Yes!” Ted said with an emphatic nod.

*You found it to be an…* Ninja paused, struggling to find the correct words. *An engaging read? You found the characters engaging, I mean?*

“Very much so! But it wasn’t just the characters, but the plots and all the mythology involved as well!”

Ninja started chewing on his bottom lip then but said nothing for a moment. *Yes, I suppose the mythology was very engaging and creative…but didn’t you find some of the moments a little…dark?*

Ted’s expression grew slightly confused. “Dark? Hmm, well, I guess if I think about it then yeah, there were dark parts, though I don’t think they stood out too much against the other vivid and hilarious parts of the story.” He looked to Ninja again. “Why, did you think it was dark?”

*Um…there were a few dark parts I noticed* Ninja said, trying all of a sudden not to look Ted in the eyes.

“Well, that can’t have been all you noticed,” Ted said, his expression brightening again. “Now it’s my turn to ask some questions! Please answer and tell me all your thoughts about the story, Ninja! Like who was your favorite character? What adventure did you find the most thrilling? And what do you think could possibly happen in the next two books that could top the finale of this one?” Ted shifted around on the couch so that he could properly face Ninja this time, his wide and eager eyes boring directly into Ninja’s colder ones.

Ninja swallowed, again feeling unusually flustered by such a penetrative stare, and thought for a moment before holding up a card. *I don’t know if I have a favorite character since it was very hard to choose one. I also don’t know if I could pick a favorite adventure since each of them was so unique and fantastic in its own way. As for how the other books could surpass this one...I don’t know.”

Ted’s smile slowly faded as he read Ninja’s card, having gotten none of the answers that he expected. “You don’t seem to have much of an opinion on it,” Ted said slowly, trying to piece his feelings together in his mind. He knew that Ninja had read it, since the man would not lie about having done such a thing.

*I have opinions* Ninja quickly held up. *Like I said before, I found the mythology very engaging and unique! Along with the vividly describe settings, I could easily imagine them all in my mind! I found the adventures to be quite thrilling and certainly not like anything else I’d ever read before! And I...um...well I...* Ninja trailed off, finding it difficult to gather his thoughts at the moment.

Ted’s expression fell further. “Did you perhaps...not enjoy it as much as I did?”

Ninja awkwardly scratched at his arm at Ted’s sudden question, looking away uncomfortably. He didn’t know why he should feel so guilty about this, since it was only a book that he was not even required to read, but his stomach squirmed just the same. *I would not say I completely disliked it* Ninja held up, trying to figure out how to say this.

“But you didn’t like it.” Ted sadly responded.

*Ted I...it’s just that I could not quite understand why you think so highly of this book.* Ninja gripped the edges of his cards tightly, the writing starting to grow loopy as his nervousness increased. *The way you described it told me how captivating and wonderful a tale you found it, but I found that I could not feel the same emotions you conveyed after I actually read it myself. I’m not trying to hurt you, Ted, I’m simply confused. I don’t understand what about this story engages you so much.* Ninja finally looked at Ted again, hoping that his expression hadn’t fallen any further. *Why do you consider this to be your favorite book, Ted? What is it that connects with you so strongly?*

Ted found himself growing red and fidgety as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of an answer which would satisfy Ninja’s questions. “Well, um, this book is unlike any other that I’ve ever read before,” he began, trying to capture the right words to convey his feelings. “I have been a rather large fan of mythology and legends since my youth, and the way they were presented in these books truly resonated with me, especially in a setting where they are fact instead of fiction. Wouldn’t it be amazing if wonderful, magical things like that could happen in reality?” he asked softly. “Everything described by these words sounds so beautiful, and every adventure the characters went on made me feel as though I were genuinely there with them, which is…something I have always desired.” Ted blushed as he revealed this but went on at Ninja’s look of interest. “I just…I strongly identify with Number Ten Ox, as I am a simple man from a large family, but I’ve always yearned to be able to travel the earth and seek out adventure, discover treasures, enrich my mind, fight in amazing battles, and woo a few damsels along the way. Well, perhaps not that last one, in light of recent events.” Ted explained quickly.

Ninja listened carefully as Ted spoke, and finally he began to understand the appeal of such a story to his boyfriend. Ted had not lived a very adventurous life, by his own admission, and aside from a few battles with a few semi-threatening enemies, he had not done many things that people would consider exciting or even that interesting. He was a simple but kind man who dreamed about going on adventures that were impossible for him to find in reality, so he instead chose to vicariously experience them in stories such as this one. To Ninja, who had already lived through enough adventures to fill two lifetimes, it was difficult to sympathize with Ted’s desires but now that they had been explained, he felt somewhat closer to Ted, even if on a subconscious level.

*I see. Thank you for explaining it to me, Ted. I had not thought about the situation like that before, but now I can examine the story through a completely different perspective. It is natural to desire the things you mentioned – even the damsels* he added with a soft smile, letting Ted know he didn’t mind the admission. *I hope I didn’t upset you before by my inability to speak more thoroughly about the story. I really didn’t hate it, I just...found a few parts difficult to read about.*

Ted looked down then, still feeling a bit awkward. “I should have warned you about some of the darker aspects of the story. I didn’t remember that you enjoy romance and dancing-related stories more than anything else. I apologize for my mistake, Ninja.”

*That’s alright, you don’t have to apologize.* Ninja replied.

“I just hope you don’t...think poorly of me for liking something you consider so stupid,” Ted said softly, his face turning red. Ninja quickly reached over and tilted Ted’s face up so he could stare into his eyes for a moment. Then he removed his mask and showed Ted the truly serious expression he wore.

*I never said the story was stupid, Ted. Just because it is not for me does not mean it is bad or not worthwhile for others to read. I would never think that, just as I would never think poorly of you for enjoying it. I may be too quick to judge others at times, but I am trying very hard to curtail that habit, especially when I’m with you, Ted. I hate hurting you...* Ninja had to look away for a moment as he felt his face heating up slightly, but soon he was able to pull himself together. *My point is, there is nothing wrong with you liking something I dislike, just as there is nothing wrong with you disliking something I like. We do not need to enjoy the same things to enjoy our time together. Don’t you feel that way too, Ted?”

Ted was awed instantly by Ninja’s kind face and gentle touch, as he always was, and he felt rather calmed by his wise words. “I do indeed feel that way,” Ted told him, smiling again at last. “There is certainly no reason for either of us to feel bad about our opinions on the story.”

Ninja relaxed and smiled back once he realized that Ted was indeed fine. *I am very glad you agree.*

Ted’s face took on that hopeful puppy look again. “Perhaps you could lend me some of those mangas you rave so much about so I can try to understand your fascination with them? I would be happy to take a look at Sailor Planets and that middle school hosting club.”

Ninja fought down his urge to immediately correct Ted on his mistakes, as well as his desire to laugh at Ted’s name choices for two of his favorite works. Instead, he merely smiled and reached for the DVD remote so their date night could officially begin. *We shall certainly see, Ted.*

\-----

Ninja teleported into Ted’s apartment one warm summer afternoon, ready to spend a day of heavy picnicking in the park with his boyfriend, but was dismayed to find the apartment empty. After a quick search of the area, Ninja’s fears were calmed when he found a note from Ted held against the fridge with a magnet.

_“Greetings Ninja._

_I must apologize for being late for our date today, but this morning I received a call from my bank regarding a snafu with my account. I had to run out to attend to this, but I promise that I will be back as soon as I can for our day in the park. Please feel free to enjoy the amenities in my apartment while you wait. I’ve downloaded some wonderful new movies on my laptop so check them out to see if any catch your interest. I hope to see your dear face very soon._

_Kung-Tai Ted.”_

Ninja couldn’t help smiling at how formal Ted was even in a note. There were some quirks of his that he found extremely cute, though he still found it hard to admit those feelings to Ted.

 _“Well, I might as well look at those movies, since I’m sure Ted will wish to view one on our next movie night,”_ Ninja thought as he made his way into Ted’s bedroom and turned on his laptop. It was rather battered looking since it was a few years old, but Ted swore by the machine and refused to give it up, no matter how loud a whirring noise it made when it was streaming video.

Ninja flippantly glanced at the opening scenes of each film before shutting them off with a sigh. Why did Ted’s taste always lean toward ridiculous Kung-Fu flicks? They were all so tedious and not at all accurate to how real martial arts worked. To wash away the poor taste the movies left in his mind, Ninja started browsing the Internet, eventually stopping on a site he often visited, one which hosted numerous fan-made anime music videos. He logged in and clicked on his personal upload page, eyes roving excitedly over the numerous videos listed.

 _“Let’s see, what am I in the mood for: Ranma/Akane or Haruhi/Tamaki?”_ Ninja thought as he tapped his chin. _“It’s so tough to decide...so while I ponder it out, I’ll watch the always classic Usagi/Mamoru instead.”_ Ninja grinned as he selected one of his favorite videos before leaning back on Ted’s bed and relaxing, the opening chords to LeAnn Rimes’ ’Can’t Fight the Moonlight’ swiftly filling the bedroom.

Not much later, Ted walked up the steps to his apartment before sighing and trying to put the previous events of his day out of his mind. He was going to go to a picnic with Ninja and eat the fantastic lunch he had prepared, and share with Ninja his homemade-double fudge brownies, and that was worth going through anything for. Ted smiled as he thought of how sweet it would be to be able to bask in the sunlight with his beloved, though his lips twitched into a confused frown when he heard the sounds of music coming from within his apartment.

Ted unlocked the door and stepped inside, listening to the melody of a song he had never heard before. It wasn’t Ted’s type of music, since his vinyl and cassettes consisted mainly of 70s classic rock and ballads, but he decided it wasn’t too unpleasant a tune. He walked into the bedroom and saw Ninja lounging on his bed, looking as relaxed as a panther laying in the sun, but still as taut and dangerous as a wild animal ready to strike. The laptop seemed to be the source of the music, since Ninja appeared to be watching some weird movie of a girl with long blonde pigtails being held by a dashing raven-haired man (whom Ted thought looked very similar to Ninja without his mask, though his boyfriend was undoubtedly the handsomer.)

“I can see you made yourself at home,” Ted remarked cheerfully as he came closer, sitting down next to Ninja on the bed. “I apologize for making you wait for so long.”

*Ahhh!* Ninja jumped when he heard a voice that did not belong to a beloved country and pop singer, and looked up at Ted in shock. How on Earth could he have let his senses grow so dull that even Ted, one of the clumsiest, loudest men he knew, could sneak up on him? As troubling as this realization was, Ninja found his panic level rising when he realized that not only had Ted snuck up on him, but he was now squinting and leaning closer to the laptop as he tried to get a better view of it.

“What is that you’re watching?”

*Nothing!* Blushing an uncharacteristically bright red, Ninja slammed the laptop closed in the hopes that this would end the video. Unfortunately for him, Ted’s speakers continued to blast the ballad, and his face only grew hotter as he tried to devise an appropriate explanation. *I mean, I was simply, well I don’t know exactly how to say it* he held up, the writing on his cards suddenly turning pink. *Y-you know I don’t usually listen to this type of music, but when it’s set to such an appropriate selection of scenes and images of a couple meant for the ages, it’s impossible for any person in possession of a heart to look away! But I am only a spectator of such creations! I would never think to create my own videos where I match up a beautifully drawn pair of souls to masterfully-crafted lyrics! And I certainly have not been wasting my spare time creating such videos for the past seven years in the hopes of one day winning a professional contest! And I...I... oh, I can’t deny it anymore.* Ninja turned onto his side and tugged on his mask so that it completely covered his face. *It’s true, it’s all true. I, the Ninja-Style Dancer, master of hip-hop akido and every style of dance known to humanity...am a fanvidder.*

Ted blinked and stared at the humiliated Ninja in surprise and confusion, unsure of how he should respond. “I...don’t know what any of that means.” Ted finally said, which caused Ninja to feel rather ridiculous. Ted noticed how Ninja’s whole body grew even tenser and scrambled to fix his mistake. “B-but it certainly seems interesting! Everybody needs a hobby, after all. And I am thrilled to know that you share my love for the art of filmmaking. I have always dreamed of going onto the professional circuit myself, you know.” Ninja shifted a bit, but still did not look at Ted. “Seeing as how you were kind enough to view my videos, perhaps I could take a look at some of yours and give you a colleague’s opinion?”

Ninja fought hard not to scoff at Ted imagining himself as some sort of film buff, for Linkara was the man Ninja thought was most talented behind a camera, but Ted’s proposition did surprise him. He tugged his mask up so Ted could see his eyes, and his rather red face, with a questioning look. *Are you honestly serious about that, Ted? This...hobby of mine does not bother you?*

Ted blinked again and shook his head. “Why would it? You obviously have a passion for it, and I would love to learn more about all of your passions so that I may aid you in your quest for success.”

Ninja unfurled his body and continued to stare up at Ted in quiet surprise. Ted was, as always, being completely honest with him. Instead of judging him for his hobby, he was interested in learning more about it and even expressing a desire to help him improve his skills. Ninja was not used to having people willing to explore his interests, mainly because he often hid the interests he found to be embarrassing, but now it seemed he’d found someone who genuinely did want to learn more about them. Slowly Ninja’s expression relaxed into the confident grin he bore whenever he was about to impress someone with his many feats of excellence, and he opened the laptop back up so he could reset the video.

*Alright, Ted. Since I have no doubt of your sincerity, I will show you a few of my creations. There are quite a number of them, but for now we will start slowly so that you can understand my work at your own pace.*

“I’m glad to be of assistance!” Ted agreed, scooching across the bed a bit so that he could rest beside his boyfriend as they began their viewing session. “Please show me your wonderful creations, Ninja!”

*Gladly.* Ninja adjusted his cards before holding up one which bore a more formal style of cursive writing. *First, though, I must teach you some lore. This video tells the tale of Usagi Tsukino, once known as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and her soul mate, Mamoru Chiba, who was once known as Prince Endymion of Earth.*

After filling Ted in on the appropriate backstory, and being certain that Ted fully understood said backstory, Ninja finally allowed the video to play. His grin was as wide as an ocean and his eyes sparkled with joy as he watched the beautiful saga of the lovers unfold on the laptop before them, and before he knew it, Ninja was sneaking peaks at Ted’s face, eager to witness the expressions of wonder and tenderness his art was sure to have have caused.

To Ninja’s eventual frustration, he found that Ted’s expression never changed from the neutral though serious look he’d obtained when the video first began, not even when the last chords of the song played. Feeling Ninja’s gaze upon him at last, Ted turned to him and smiled.

“Oh, um, yes that was good!” Ninja remained silent, waiting for more. “It was very good! The video never stuttered and the art was very crisp and clear!”

*That’s because I ripped the video from high-quality DVDs* Ninja replied, his expression starting to droop. *Were those factors the only parts you liked about it?*

“Uh, well, let me think...” Ted said, feeling a few beads of sweat start to form on his forehead. “The, uh, the song was...fine. A little on the nose, if you ask me, but still fine.”

Ninja’s eyes narrowed. *On the nose? What do you mean?*

“Well, you know, since she’s the princess of the moon and the song used the moonlight to symbolize romantic passion – that’s a little obvious, don’t you think?” The sweat on Ted’s forehead started to roll down his cheeks when he saw Ninja’s head droop at that remark. “Uh, b-but what do I know? I-I’ve never even seen the show before and I have no experience with fanvids like you do, Ninja! P-please, show me another,” he begged, forcing a smile across his face in an attempt to placate the ninja.

Ninja, nodded, still determined to win Ted’s respect for his hobby, though he did not quite understand why he was so determined to win him over. Why should he care what Ted thought of his videos? Ted was not an anime fan, and he didn’t even know that Ninja made these until a few short minutes ago. But regardless, he found another one of his videos and queued it up to play.

*Very well. Now, this one is about Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. Kyo and the entire Sohma family are the victims of a curse that involves the animals of the Chinese Zodiac...* Ninja gave another brief explanation until he was sure Ted had absorbed everything, then played his next video. To his growing disappointment and discomfort, Ted seemed just as neutral as he was last time, though he did occasionally reach up to wipe the sweat from his brow. Once it had finished, Ted swallowed as he felt Ninja’s piercing stare upon him.

“That was r-rather adorable, Ninja! Seeing the people transform into colorful animals was a delightful feat!”

Ninja’s shoulders began to slump once again. *You are still only talking about the series itself and not the video, Ted.*

“Oh, um, right, right. Now, l-let me think.” Ted turned and grabbed a spare pair of socks from his dresser, dabbing them hurriedly against his head and neck, before tossing them aside and turning back to Ninja with another cheek-cracking grin he forced himself to endure. “I think, um, choosing ‘Animal’ for a video about people who turn into animals was inspired and n-not at all an overused cliché! Neither was using a heart-wipe in the video whenever the word ‘heart’ was sung!”

*I can always tell when you are not being honest with me, Ted.* Ninja was starting to curl up on his side again, so Ted leaned forward and jabbed at his keyboard, trying desperately to play another video.

“N-no, wait, let me watch another! I-I know I’ll love this one!” Eventually Ted managed to start a video and he forced his eyes upon the screen, telling himself that this time he would find a true compliment to give the video. However, he soon found his mouth hanging open when he heard the chorus blast of ‘Sex Bomb’, followed by visuals of numerous characters dancing around in manners that were not at all sexy or ‘the bomb’. “Um…I…what?”

Ninja finally pulled himself out of his huddle of loathing to look at the screen in horror. *N-no, not that one! That’s supposed to be an ironically humorous video, one made for fun, not for professional contests! Without knowing all the series in the video you won’t be able to understand why showing clips of a unsexy dancing among children and teenagers set to a sexy song is funny…oh Kami-sama, maybe no one would find that funny.* Ninja yanked his mask down over his face again and curled into small ball. *I should just realize it now. I’m a failure. It’s no wonder I’ve never won a competition – a monkey drunk on sake could make a better fanvid than me!*

Ted felt a start of panic as he saw Ninja admit defeat, and he quickly leaned over to his boyfriend to try and make up for his ineptitude. “N-Ninja, you’re not a failure! Your videos truly are enjoyable, as it is clear you make them with great care and love! You truly do feel as though these loving couples are deserving of tribute, and that is a very honorable passion to have!”

*You must be joking with me, Ted* Ninja’s card was covered with bright red squiggles now, and he refused to meeting Ted’s face. *There is no way that my videos can be seen as anything but the foolish, wasted time of a talentless hack!*

“Just because I have not seen the shows these videos are referring to and do not understand the character’s bonds or the jokes or references does not mean these videos are bad, they just mean that I am not the intended audience for them!” Ted insisted, trying to make Ninja see things clearly. “The videos are not lacking in talent or quality at all-”

*Hah!*

“-well, okay, maybe there is a small amount of room for improvement there, but asking me to judge them is a ridiculous notion since there is just something about them that eludes me, just as a book about adventures in Ancient China and black-and-white samurai films could elude you, Ninja.* Ted reached out to gently rest a hand upon his shoulder. *I understand better how you felt that day because I would never want to hurt you either, Ninja.*

Ninja shifted again, taking everything in silently. Ted did have a fair point, one that Ninja himself had made not so long ago. Just because the two of them did not share the same interests did not mean that said interests were bad, but Ninja could not let go of his shame so easily. *I am happy to know that you care so much about my feelings, Ted, but…it still must seem foolish to you. In your eyes, I appear to be a grown man who is obsessed with childish cartoons and enjoys laughable pop music. Surely you could never fully respect me after seeing such things.*

“Never respect you?” Ted was so shocked by such an accusation that without thinking he gripped Ninja by the shoulders and turned him around so that his boyfriend could see the sincerity on his face. “That could not be farther from the truth, Ninja. I actually admire you for working so hard to pursue your dream of creating a top-class video.” At Ninja’s look of disbelief, Ted tightened his grip and continued to speak. “It’s true, Ninja! Just as you better understood my desire for adventure through reading one of my favorite books, I now feel I understand you better thanks to you sharing your work with me. I can see now that what you crave is not fame or riches or exciting new lands, but something you hold in even higher regard: love. Your desire to see happy couples in love is a sweet, precious part of you, Ninja, and I feel happy, honored even, to learn this about you. You could never seem foolish to me simply for craving romance and wishing to satisfy that craving,” Ted said softly as his eyes filled with warmth. “I honestly wish that I was better suited to helping you reach that dream, but as we both know I’m not exactly a master of romance myself...”

Ted trailed off a bit shyly before he was suddenly pulled down onto the bed, letting out a small gasp as Ninja pulled him close. Ninja had never initiated such a hug before when they were not engaged in carnal matters and Ted was left speechless for the second time that day.

*You might not be a master yet, but you are much more skilled in the romantic department than you assume, Ted.* Ninja pulled his mask off completely and revealed to Ted his embarrassed but pleased smile. *Thank you for cheering me up and assuring me that you will not see me as a failure even though you dislike my work.*

“I didn’t say I-” Ted started, but he fell silent once again when Ninja pulled him down for a kiss.

*Perhaps you didn’t, but if you do, it’s alright to feel that way* Ninja assured him.

Ted decided to trust in Ninja’s words and gently nuzzled his head against his chest. “While they are not my cup of tea, I sincerely hope that you continue making them and achieve your dream, Ninja. I know you’ve been able to master everything you’ve set your mind to before and I’d like to see you do it again.”

Ninja felt a warm sensation blossom in his chest as Ted nuzzled him. While he was still growing used to physical touch, Ted was making him feel better and better about it all the time. Ninja gently stroked his fingers through Ted’s hair and rubbed his back, causing Ted to begin purring like an overgrown kitten, and it calmed him as much as if he actually did have a kitten resting in his lap.

*You are indeed right about that, Ted. I can accomplish anything I desire to, and I see that same ability in you.*

Ted’s eyes lit up and he nuzzled Ninja once again. “Perhaps one day people will want to make fan videos about the two of us. While we are flesh and blood and not ink upon Bristol board, I could think of many songs that one could use to describe us, particularly the ones that cause us to animate ourselves on the dance floor.” Ted waggled his eyebrows and Ninja could not help chuckling at his choice of pun.

*You have very strange thoughts, Ted. But I do not mind that.* He turned his head and saw the picnic basket still resting on the floor. *Now, I believe we had made arrangements to visit the park today?*

Ted nodded happily. “I believe we did, Ninja. I hope you are in the mood for my super rich fudge brownies!” Ted chuckled at the cringe that slid across Ninja’s face before he slid off the bed and rose to his feet. He offered a hand to Ninja, which he calmly accepted.

*You always overdo it when it comes to sweet things* he playfully scolded while picking up the basket before he started to walk out the door, Ted right at his side. *I seriously worry about the thoughts which pass through your mind sometimes, Ted.*

“After seeing that last video of yours, I can say the same.” Ted teased in response, earning him a playful squeeze of the ribs that left them both giggling as they walked out into the sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

One warm evening, Ninja settled back against Ted’s couch, smiling happily at the stack of anime DVDs he’d brought for them to enjoy that evening. It was one of their scheduled date nights and on this night, Ninja was finally going to let Ted experience the wonder that was _Princess Tutu_.

“I hope you’re comfortable,” Ted said as he carried in from the kitchen a tray loaded with chips, dip, sodas, and candy and set it on the coffee table before them. Ninja was so busy staring at the unhealthy food in dismay that he almost forgot to answer. 

*What? Oh, yes, I’m quite comfortable.* 

Ted chuckled at his reaction. “Don’t worry, I brought this for you,” he said as he revealed a plate of cut vegetables as well. 

*Thanks, but I’m still worried that you’re going to consume the rest of this by yourself* Ninja couldn’t help saying as he reached for a carrot stick to nibble on. Ted laughed. 

“I can burn almost all of that off just by cleaning up the apartment. I got a wonderful workout this morning simply by washing the windows and vacuuming. I, uh, I hope I did an okay job.” Ted muttered, feeling a bit self-conscious about how shabby he knew his home looked. 

*You did a wonderful job* Ninja reassured him as he glanced around the place. It certainly did look as clean as it could be, which wasn’t that reassuring, since the apartment still looked as if it needed major repairs done to it. During his survey of the area, Ninja couldn’t help but glance at the wall that had once held Ted’s weapon collection. Ted had tried to brighten it up by covering it with posters and pictures, but Ninja always felt a small twinge of guilt whenever he recalled the reason Ted had lost his weapons in the first place. But tonight was supposed to be a fun date night, so Ninja forced those thoughts away and turned to Ted, his smile back in place. *I hope you are ready for our evening to begin. I think you will really end up enjoying yourself tonight, Ted.*

“I have no doubt that will be true,” Ted remarked as he scooted close to Ninja on the couch. Ninja felt pleased at how close Ted was sitting but did not show it outwardly. Perhaps if Ted proved to be a gentleman during their viewing, he’d make his feelings known more obviously. 

*This is one of my very favorite anime series. It combines romance and fairy tales with the beauty of ballet. I know you won’t regret giving it a chance.*

“How could I turn you down when you so graciously did the same for me?” Ted replied with a smile. Ninja smiled back and even decided to reach for a chip in solidarity. “So, shall we begin?”

*Indeed we shall. Get comfortable, Ted, and enjoy.* Ninja pushed some buttons on Ted’s remote and made some selections on the DVD menu. Ted noticed that Ninja was changing some of the language settings and blinked in surprise. 

“Oh, are we not watching this in English?” 

*I never watch anime in English, Ted* Ninja held up, his expression a scowl now, as though Ted were suggesting something blasphemous. *Watching the original ensures that there will not be a drop in quality or detract from the story in any way. I highly prefer subtitles to dubs in any format.*

“Oh...” Ted’s voice suddenly rose an octave. “Do you... hate dubs, Ninja?” 

*Hmmm, around 95 percent I’d say I hate* Ninja flippantly replied. *Sure, Funimation can pull off a decent one every so often, but there has never been a dub I could love more than an originally voiced series.* 

Ninja leaned back then and bit into his chip, enjoying the salt upon his tongue and feeling very content with himself, although that feeling was not to last. To his surprise, Ted, whose face had turned a strange shade of grey, reached for the DVD remote and paused the video before the first ten seconds of the episode had finished. *What are you doing?* Ninja asked, turning to Ted in confusion.

Ted didn’t reply for a moment, choosing instead to stare off into space while he twirled the remote through nervous fingers, before he did answer, in a long string of barely cohesive babbling. “Of course...refined taste...too expensive...decent but not...I could... how much...would he...moved to Cleveland...” 

*Ted?* Ninja finally interrupted as his worry for the other man started to grow. *Are you alright? You don’t look well and you’re speaking nonsense. Tell me what’s wrong.*

At Ninja’s question, the focus finally came back into Ted’s eyes and he turned toward his boyfriend with an expression of sheer panic. “I can change it, Ninja, I promise you I can! It will cost me everything I’ve been saving up for the past year, but if it’s for you I’ll spend it! I’ll spend any amount!”

*Ted, what on earth are you talking about?* Ninja asked, stunned by how Ted sounded like he was pleading for his life. *Please calm down and speak rationally.* 

“I can get a better dub voice, Ninja! I knew that it most likely bothered you to some extent, but I wasn’t aware that you fully hated it, and I’m sure I’ll be able to carry subtitles like you do until I manage to get the proper paperwork filled out-” 

*Ted!* Ted was beginning to turn red from how quickly he was speaking, so Ninja quickly grabbed him by the shoulders in an attempt to calm down. *Please do not say anything anymore. Try to take deep breaths for me.* While Ted attempted to follow Ninja’s orders, Ninja was felt a small wave of guilt wash over him as he realized the hurtful impact of his words. How could he have been so stupid?

Once Ted finally managed to get his breathing back to a normal level, Ninja gave him a look of concern. *Ted, I do not hate your voice by any means. I was not intending for you to take my remarks so personally.* 

Ted swallowed and looked down, still attempting to quell the butterflies dancing around in his stomach. “You would not be the first partner I’ve had to be put off by my dub voice, Ninja. I realize that it must seem incredibly ridiculous to speak with one.” he mumbled, his voice still filled with embarrassment and shame.

Ninja felt even more guilt wash over him and he hesitantly reached out to take Ted’s hand, holding it gently within his own. *I could say the same to you about my method of speaking, Ted. Does it not seem incredibly ridiculous to you that I mainly talk to others via note cards?* he asked, looking somewhat curious as to how Ted would answer. 

To his relief, Ted shook his head almost instantly. “I’ve never thought that was ridiculous, Ninja! I’ve always thought that there was a very good reason for you to communicate as you do!” 

*Thank you, Ted* Ninja replied, smiling fondly at him. *There is a reason for that, though that’s a story for another time. My point is that just as you have so kindly accepted my quirk, I have also accepted yours. You are a very passionate man, Ted, and when you find something you care about, you throw your entire heart and soul into it. Because of your passion, I can understand why you choose such a voice and I have honestly grown rather fond of how you speak. I think it suits you very well, Ted.* Ninja squeezed Ted’s hand a little, hoping that this was comforting to him. *I apologize for my thoughtless words from before. While I may not like dubs in my anime or in movies, I very much like your dub, Ted.*

Ted’s eyes began to water with happiness and relief and he quickly looked down again until he could get himself under control. When he lifted his head back up, his face was shy. “It really doesn’t bother you?” he asked in a small voice. “You wouldn’t feel embarrassed to be seen with me in public when people stare at my lips not matching my words?” 

Ninja felt a strange sensation go through him, as though the insides of his body were melting, and he pulled down his mask so he could press his lips to Ted’s for a moment. *As long as our lips sync up, that is all that matters.* Ted’s face flushed and his smile grew to the proportions that Ninja was used to, and he put his mask back in its proper place. He was very pleased to see that Ted was no longer feeling sad or doubtful and settled back down onto the couch. He paused as he looked to the television again and looked to Ted hesitantly. *Do you still wish to watch this? I realize that the mood may be spoiled now after such a conversation, but-* 

Ted surprised him by reaching for the remote and pressing play, letting the theme song fill his living room with music. “There is nothing I would like more. Perhaps if I pay enough attention, I may one day be able to communicate with you in your native tongue.” Ninja was so touched by Ted’s words that he placed his arm around Ted’s shoulders and reached for another chip. Ted leaned his head against Ninja and sighed happily as they watched the colorful pictures begin to dance across the screen.

\-----  


Ninja turned drowsily onto his side late one night, his arm resting loosely around Ted’s waist. Ted was lying on his back and snoring softly, though not in an annoying manner; his snores actually sounded soft, similar to purring noises, which Ninja found oddly comforting when sleeping next to him. Their evening had been a very pleasant one, filled with hours of dancing at one of Ninja’s favorite clubs, a lovely dinner at Ted’s favorite Vietnamese restaurant, and finally a trip back to Ted’s apartment for a more passionate style of dessert. Ninja had enjoyed himself tremendously and Ted had been quite the gentleman that evening, so he’d agreed to spend the night with the intention of surprising Ted with breakfast in bed the next morning as thanks. 

Ninja always kept part of his mind alert even when sleeping, but he was very relaxed and felt quite peaceful as he lay against the pillows that night. He was on the verge of entering a very deep sleep when his mind twitched and his lips frowned as he felt something stirring under his arm. Peeking one eye open, Ninja realized Ted was twitching slightly. 

“Hunh...ahh...” Weak whimpers were starting to escape Ted’s lips, and that got Ninja’s other eye open. 

*Ted?* 

Ted’s body jerked to one side, his forehead starting to drip sweat. “No...stop...run...” Ninja placed his hands on Ted’s arms in an attempt to get him to hold still, but let go in surprise when Ted suddenly lurched up in bed, his eyes flying open. “NO! DON’T EAT HIM! GET AWAY FROM HIM!” 

At his screams, Ninja quickly moved to turn on the light before he returned to his spot in bed. *Ted! Are you alright?* Ninja held up in front of his face, looking at the man with concern.

“I-what-” Ted’s pupils were dilated and his body was completely tense as he looked sharply about the room, searching wildly for the source of his discomfort. After a few moments, he finally realized that the cause of his nightmare was nothing which could be found in reality and he let out a deep sigh before turning to Ninja. His face was already turning red and his head drooped as he softly replied to his boyfriend’s question. “I’m sorry, Ninja. I did not mean to disturb your rest. I was simply disturbed by a silly nightmare. There is no reason for you to be concerned.”

*Of course I’m concerned, Ted* Ninja replied as he shifted closer to where Ted sat. *It’s distressing to hear that you suffered from something like that. Is there some way I can help you feel better, Ted?* 

Ted flushed a darker shade of red although a small smile slipped across his face. “You don’t have to do anything, Ninja. Knowing you’re so worried about me is already helping me to feel better.” 

Ninja tilted his head slightly and reached out, lightly resting a hand atop Ted’s. *Are you certain, Ted? If you would like to talk about your nightmare, I’m here to listen. I know that is method which has been successful for calming people’s fears, so if that’s what you need to eliminate the terror from your mind, I will gladly listen.* 

Ted’s eyes wavered slightly and his smile grew a bit wider. “Are you sure, Ninja? I’d hate to be a bother.” 

Ninja smiled as well and tightened his hold on Ted’s hand. *It would not bother me at all.*

Ted took a breath and wiped the sweat from his brow for a moment. “A few years ago, I reviewed a film called _Tiger Love_ ,” Ted explained, and he shuddered slightly as he said the name. “I don’t remember much else about the film except for one particular scene where a boy was playing with his tiger, and the tiger appeared to attack the boy before he disappeared from the film altogether.” Ted swallowed. “I am sure nothing serious happened, but ever since, tigers have become one of my deepest fears.” He gave a short, bitter chuckle. “I am sure that’s one of the most laughable fears to have, isn’t it? A wild animal that could never find its way into the apartment of a grown man?” 

*I do not think it’s laughable* Ninja held up, placing a hand on the small of Ted’s back. *Every human being has fears, as that is nature’s way of protecting oneself. Fears could be of anything, from something as large and dangerous as a tiger to something as abstract as the dark.* 

“I know,” Ted admitted, tapping his fingers in a tuneless rhythm against the bed sheets. “I know that everyone suffers from at least one fear, but it still makes me feel so weak and helpless to admit it. Especially toward someone as brave as you,” he added with an admiring smile toward Ninja. 

Ninja’s eyebrows rose slightly, amusement coloring his features. *Do you think I am so incredible as to not posess any fears, Ted?* 

“Do you?” Ted challenged, his eyes wide with curiosity. 

Ninja chuckled silently before smoothly changing the topic. *I believe we were speaking about you, Ted, and the fact that you do not have to feel weak for admitting an essential part of what makes you human.* Ninja’s expression grew reassuring. *I’ve heard that speaking openly about one’s fears is a good first step toward conquering them, so I am very glad that you chose to do so with me. It’s really an honor to know how deeply you trust me, Ted.* 

Ted looked touched and he leaned over to embrace the dancer. “I trust you with all my heart, Ninja,” he murmured against Ninja’s shoulder. “I know that I can always depend on you to help me feel better when I’m scared.”

*I feel the same way, Ted.* 

Ted pulled back and smiled at him brightly. “So you really trust me too, Ninja?” 

*Yes.* 

“Enough to tell me what you’re afraid of?” 

Ninja’s eyes flickered with amusement though his expression remained neutral. *Do you really want to know, Ted?* 

“Yes.”

*Mice.* 

Ted blinked and opened his mouth to respond before he paused, thought about it for a moment, and then closed his mouth again, his lips forming a frown. “Mice? Seriously?” Ninja didn’t respond as he began smoothing out the bed sheets and blankets. “Ninja, are you being serious?” Ted repeated, scrutinizing the other man’s face intently. “Ninja, you must be joking, right? Because there’s no way a man who’s seen as many things as you could be afraid of a common mouse.” Ninja laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes, his lips twitching madly as he tried not to smile. 

*Good night, Ted.*

“You’re not playing fair at all,” Ted pouted as he reluctantly lay back down as well. Fortunately he was soon wrapped in Ninja’s arms again, his back pressed against Ninja’s broad, warm chest, and all thoughts of fear vanished from his mind. Ted could never be afraid when he was being held so securely by the strongest, bravest, most wonderful man in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mild blood.

Ninja sat back against the base of an old oak tree, enjoying the sunshine and the laughter of children, while casually keeping an eye on the surrounding park just to be certain that no one was setting up an ambush. Fortunately things seemed to be completely peaceful, and he was soon able to turn his attention to Ted, who was practicing some new martial arts moves a few feet in front of him. Ninja tried to remain a serene observer who allowed Ted to work hard on his own to improve himself, but it wasn’t long before his overly critical nature started to rear its ugly head.

*You should bend your legs more* he held up when Ted was facing him. *That’s it. Also, rotate your hips more when you’re attempting a kick or you’re going to pull something.*

“How does this look?” Ted asked as he tried another kick. Ninja tilted his head and watched him closely.

*Better, but still not enough. If you want your skills to improve you must become more flexible.*

Ted sighed and collapsed into a sitting position on the grass just then, surprising Ninja with his sudden look of defeat. “I’ve tried so hard to work on these moves, but I don’t think I’ll ever get any better,” he sighed, lying down on his back, his arms and legs outstretched completely. Ninja frowned and nimbly jumped to his feet so he could hold his note card directly over Ted’s head.

*That isn’t true. You have significantly improved your skills since I first met you several years ago. Back then I didn’t even consider you worthy of sharing camera space with me, but now I wouldn’t mind passing you off as a lowly disciple of mine.* Ninja’s eyes twinkled as he chuckled silently at his own joke, but to his surprise Ted suddenly sat up and grinned happily at him.

“That’s it! I should become your disciple, Ninja! If you trained me, I’d become a truly fearsome fighter!”

*Ted, I was just joking* Ninja quickly said, a wave of panic rising inside his stomach. *I didn’t seriously mean that I should train you.*

“Well, why shouldn’t you?” Ted countered as he jumped to his feet.

*Because I’ve never trained anyone before* Ninja tried to explain. *I was taught many of my skills by my clan and the rest I learned on my own, but I have never tried to pass any of those on to another. I... I don’t think I could do it* he admitted, feeling rather embarrassed to do so. *Besides, we are in a romantic relationship, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to try and alter our dynamic too much. Things could easily become strained between us and I would not be pleased if that happened.* Ninja looked down, feeling rather vulnerable after admitting so many things to Ted, and hoped that his boyfriend would realize how dangerous an idea this could turn out to be.

Ted was quite surprised when Ninja seemed so hesitant and nervous about his idea, since those were words he’d never think to use to describe him before. He tried to think of a way to put Ninja’s fears at ease. “I would not want that to happen either, Ninja. I don’t think you training me would put a strain on our relationship. In fact, I can see many ways in which your tutelage could bring us closer together!” Ted’s expression obtained a dreamlike quality as he continued talking. “You could teach me so many amazing skills, skills I’ve only ever dreamed of attempting, and perhaps even one day I might be able to stand by your side and join you in battle.” Ted’s eyes glowed as he said this, for that was a wish he’d held in his heart ever since the two had met. Then his eyebrows waggled. “Not to mention all the simple pleasures such an arrangement could afford us. Imagine the two us after a long day of training, coming back to my place once we’re all hot and sweaty, in need of some relief...”

Ninja’s eyebrow lifted and his mouth twitched, though he was determined to keep his dignity. *You are getting ahead of yourself, Ted. While I do not deny that the bond between trainer and protégé is a strong one, I just fear that we may not be ready to take such a step. It would be a large commitment for both of us, one that you must be sure not to enter into lightly.*

Ted reached out and placed a hand on Ninja’s arm, making sure to keep his touch light. “I have never been one to fear commitment, Ninja. If you would take me under your wing and teach me, I would gladly follow any instruction you gave me and do anything you asked of me. You are the best martial artist I have ever seen, and you would make a marvelous teacher.”

Ninja’s ego was sufficiently stroked by Ted’s words and he found his doubts slowly being assuaged thanks to his boyfriend’s confidence and positive beliefs in what their teamwork might one day lead to. Even though Ninja could not yet see such a bright future for the two of them when it came to the world of martial arts, perhaps he was being a bit too pessimistic. Ted was someone who’d shown him over and over again that he hated to give up from his goals, and he was prone to following Ninja’s orders without complaining, so perhaps training him officially would work out. He thought about Ted’s proposal for a few minutes longer before he finally turned back to the other man.

*Okay, Ted. You’ve convinced me. I will become your temporary martial arts trainer for the next two weeks. If, during that time, we both find that we enjoy the arrangement and wish it to continue, then we will make the arrangement official. However-*

Before Ninja could continue, Ted pulled him into a rib-crushing hug. It earned him a smack in the head and a harsh shove backwards, but Ted felt it had been worth it.

*HOWEVER* Ninja continued, his words bright red and his eyes flashing dangerously. *If during that time I find that you are not listening to me or following my rules, I will dissolve the partnership immediately. Do you understand, Ted?*

“Yes sir!” Ted cried, clasping his hands together and bowing gratefully before him. Ninja sighed and rubbed the back of his head. What had he gotten himself into?

\-----

True to his word, Ninja began Ted’s training in the park the next day. Ted could barely contain himself as he bounced atop the grass with excitement, which both amused and exasperated Ninja.

*Ted, you will not be able to train if you expend all your energy before we even begin. You must remain still.* At once, Ted stood perfectly in place and Ninja nodded. *Very good. Seeing as this is our first day of training, I would like to use this time to gauge your abilities, Ted. I will put you through some exercises and stamina tests, and I will not be correcting you unless I feel necessary; this way I can determine what your skill levels are and design the best regimen for you to follow.*

“A wise decision, Ninja! You are such a noble and gifted teacher!” Ted replied, still looking as though he might explode with delight any second. Ninja sighed and tried not to show how much he relished the strokes to his ego.

*Once you complete your stretching, we can begin, Ted. Do not go too fast.* It took a great effort on his part, but Ted eventually managed to finish his stretches without rushing through them before he stood up straight again. Ninja removed a stopwatch from his pocket. *For your first test, I would like you to run to the fountain and back-and please watch where you’re running this time* he couldn’t help joking, which Ted chuckled at, thankfully. *Go!*

Ted took off like a rocket, trying his best to impress Ninja with his speed, while at the same time burning a lot of energy unnecessarily. He ended up completing the task in under a minute, but also ended up bending over and panting very heavily once he’d finished. Ninja frowned and conjured a bottle of water from thin air before handing it to Ted. He hadn’t expected him to be this worn out already and was starting to feel worried once again about their arrangement. However, after chugging half the bottle, Ted popped back up and smiled eagerly at Ninja.

“I am ready to pass your next challenge with flying colors, Ninja. What shall I do for you now?” Ninja gave him an uncertain look before he pocketed the stopwatch and held up a new note card.

*Next I want to observe you doing some basic exercises. Please perform for me ten push-ups, ten sit-ups, and ten knee bends, Ted. Or is that too much to ask of you all at once?*

“N-no, that’s not too much at all!” Ted insisted as he quickly dropped to the ground to begin his push-ups. To prove he wasn’t taking on more than he could handle, Ted ended up doing 20 push-ups, sit-ups, and knee bends for Ninja, and he once again ended up red-faced and panting. Thankfully after another bottle of water and a few minutes of rest, he was able to shake off his fatigue. “Okay…okay…what’s next?”

Ninja fixed him with an uncertain look. *Are you sure you’re okay to continue, Ted? I don’t think your body is prepared to handle such strenuous physical activity.*

“I’m fine!” Ted insisted, a little more forcefully than he intended, but his determination won Ninja over.

*Alright then, Ted. If you’re ready, please follow me.* Ninja led Ted to a sturdy tree near the back of the park and pointed to one of the lower branched. *Please hang from this branch for as long as you can, Ted. You can drop down as soon as your arms start to feel tired but I’d like to gauge your stamina levels as they are now.*

“Piece...of cake,” Ted huffed before clearing his throat and repeating his words without the pause. Ninja narrowed his eyes slightly, but since Ted bounced over to the trunk and grabbed onto the branch without a trace of pain or discomfort on his face he said nothing. He continued to say nothing as Ted’s face slowly started to resemble a tomato, and when his robes started to drip sweat, and even when his arms started to lightly shake, but after thirty minutes had passes. Ninja could not stay silent any longer.

*Ted? Are you truly okay?* Ninja asked as he moved closer to the other man. *You do not look well right now. Your expression is not showing pain but I worry you’re feeling it anyway.*

“Nnnngh....no, I...I’m fine...” Ted grunted. “I can...s-stay like this....for an hour....f-f-for sure!”

*An hour is much too long for a beginner like you* Ninja said, observing Ted’s now violently shaking arms with alarm.

“Uhhh…I-I’m not…a beginner…” Ted insisted, gritting his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain radiating through his limbs.

*Okay, that’s it. I am ordering you to come down.*

“N-ninja... please...” Ted begged. “I can... do... this...”

*Ted, I said, come down now* Ninja commanded. *Remember our agreement? If you don’t follow my rules I will end this partnership immediately.*

Ted groaned, though whether from actual pain or disappointment Ninja couldn’t tell, and finally dropped to the ground, collapsing on the grass as he did yesterday. Ninja hurried to him and offered more water, watching as his boyfriend lay prone for several minutes before even attempting to reach for the beverage. His frown deepened

*Perhaps this should be all for today.*

“No!” Ted threw the water bottle away and pulled himself to his quivering knees. “I-I can keep going, Ninja, I know I can! I-I understand my b-b-body better than anyone, so I know I can keep going! P-please, I’m serious here!” Ninja sighed once again.

*Alright, Ted, I’ll trust you. Take a ten minute break and then meet me back here after you’re ready.*

After what Ninja determined to be only a six-minute break, Ted made his way back to his side and looked much the worse for wear. Ted was flushed and sweaty, he was staggering and hunched as though in pain, and his body was trembling slightly.

*Are you sure you do not want to stop now?*

Ted surprised Ninja by glaring at him for a moment. “I told you, I’m serious. I can handle more so I don’t want to stop, Ninja.”

Annoyed at Ted’s annoyance, Ninja glared back.*Fine. For your last test of the day, I wish to see how fast you can climb this tree.* Ninja pointed to the one he was next to. *You are only to go up halfway though, Ted. Do you understand?*

Ted nodded and took a few breaths. “No...problem...” After clapping his hands together and inhaling one last, deep breath, Ted shimmied up the trunk much quicker than Ninja had expected him to. He watched carefully as Ted gained his footing on one of the branches and checked the stopwatch, memorizing the time for later use. When Ninja looked back at Ted, though, he was unhappy to see Ted had already passed the halfway mark and was gripping a higher, thinner branch, which cracked in his hand nearly instantly.

*Ted, those branches are rotten* Ninja held up to him in larger than normal letters. *I told you to only go halfway because of them. Come down now.*

“There’s just…one r-r-rotten…branch, Ninja,” Ted called back, continuing his journey upwards. “It w-won’t…be enough to...stop me...” Ted climbed even higher and another branch snapped as he reached for it.

*Ted, this is not safe! I order you to come down this instant!* Ninja commanded, bolding his text now to be sure Ted could read his words.

“I...can...do...it!” Ted blinked back tears of pain as he hoisted himself onto the next rung of branches. As he placed his weight on one, it snapped under his foot and Ted lost his grip on the trunk. “Ahhhhhhh!” Ted began falling downwards at a rapid speed until he suddenly saw a flash of black in the air surrounding him. The next thing he knew, he was back on the ground again with Ninja’s arms held securely around his body. For a fleeting moment, Ted caught a glimpse of Ninja’s eyes, recoiling when he saw intense shock, anger, and... was that fear? Ted didn’t have much time to dwell on his thoughts, for Ninja’s arms quickly vanished, leaving him to stand on trembling legs while the dancer glared daggers at him.

*What in the nine hells were you thinking, Ted?!* He held up, his words bright red and uneven.

“I...I was just...” Ted began, his mind growing fuzzy as the terror caused by his fall vanished and was replaced with heavy fatigue, “I was...trying to show you...”

*Were you trying to show me how easy it is for a man to die?!* Ted had never seen Ninja look so angry before and he fully expected to be pummeled within an inch of his life. However, when Ninja reached for him, it was only to grab Ted’s arm before he teleported them both back to Ted’s apartment.

“Why did you bring me back?” Ted murmured, which set off Ninja even more.

*Are you seriously asking me why? After you almost killed yourself today?!*

Ted swallowed thickly and took a step backwards from his now shaking with rage boyfriend before he slowly looked him in the eye. “I’m sorry about almost falling, Ninja, but I wasn’t trying to hurt myself. I was just trying to show you how strong I am. You...you don’t have to be so upset...I’m fine...”

Ninja couldn’t believe that Ted was actually saying these words to him. Not only did he not seem to comprehend how he’d almost died mere minutes ago, but he almost seemed annoyed that Ninja was not reacting more calmly about his brush with death.

*You...* Ninja kept his eyes locked with Ted’s and took a step closer to him. *Are you hearing the words coming out of your own mouth, Ted? Do you understand what almost happened?* He reached out suddenly and snatched one of Ted’s arms, unfolding Ted’s fingers so they could both see the splintered and bleeding skin of his palm. *Do you see this, Ted?* Ninja asked, the letters on his note cards still coming out bright red. *Do you feel this pain? Are you taking any of this seriously at all?*

Ted yanked his arm free, curling his fingers around his injured hand protectively. “You’re the one who’s not taking me seriously, Ninja! I told you I would do whatever it takes to become as strong as you! Are you telling me you never injured yourself accidentally during training? If you can take it, then so can I!”

*THIS IS NOT ABOUT TRAINING ANYMORE!* Ted winced at the bold red words that were shoved into his face and he walked backwards again until he bumped into the wall. His arms started to shake, but this time it was because of the terror and rage he saw in Ninja’s eyes. *THIS IS ABOUT HOW YOU ALMOST DIED, TED! HOW YOU ALMOST LOST THE MOST PRECIOUS THING YOU OWN – YOUR LIFE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, TED? DO YOU REALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT ALMOST HAPPENED TODAY BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISH INABILITY TO STOP? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALMOST LOST? WHAT I ALMOST-* Ninja turned around then, pulling the card violently down before he ripped it into shreds. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were starting to become blurry, but he rubbed at them until they were dry once more.

Ted watched him in shock, never in his life believing he’d see the strong, stoic Ninja-Style Dancer lose his composure like this. “Ninja, I-” he softly said before Ninja whirled back around, his eyes filled with venom now.

*You deliberately disobeyed my rules. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to trust your word again, Ted.*

Ted swallowed and found that he couldn’t utter a sound. Ninja did not wait for him to speak, and Ted found one last card shoved in his face.

*You are going to be punished for this. You will remain still and isolated until you fully realize the consequences of your actions today, however long it may take to do so. Please take as long as you need, for I need to distance myself from you before I do something I will regret.*

With that, Ted found himself sitting in his darkened closet, the door closing behind him with a loud slam. Now that he was alone and surrounded by shadows and silence, Ted could only hear the pounding of his heartbeat and the short pants of breath coming from his chapped lips. He was still clutching at his injured hands, the blood trickling and drying on his fingers, the pain growing stronger now that the adrenaline of his fall had completely vanished. Ted could tell that his body was going to be covered in scratches and bruises later, and his entire body was starting to ache. The sweat on his skin was beginning to chill and he shivered, while his throat burned for water.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried as Ninja had ordered to reflect on his actions, while an assortment of emotions swept over him him, the first being a growing anger. Ninja simply didn’t realize the extent of what he could do. _“I’m stronger than he gives me credit for,”_ Ted thought, seething silently. _“He did not have to lose his temper so completely. He certainly did not have to stick me in here as though I were a child. I would have been fine if I fell from that tree. I have suffered worse fates than broken bones before I even met him.”_

Ted took some more deep breaths and closed his eyes, thinking now about the loss of control he had just witnessed in the stoic man. He had never seen Ninja so angry before. What stuck in Ted’s mind most were Ninja’s words: *I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to trust your word again.*

Trust. That was something that Ted had worked very hard to earn from the people in his life, and he’d never worked harder than when he’d been trying to earn the trust of the Ninja-Style Dancer. Ted was so smitten with the man that he’d honestly do anything for him, and for so long he’d yearned for the day where Ninja would tell him that he had his trust. It was something that Ninja would depend on if he was to become Ted's trainer. Ted hugged his knees to his chest, beginning to cool down and see reason.

 _“He told me not to push myself…because he wanted to see what I could honestly do,”_ Ted realized, shifting with regret. _“He didn’t want me to show him how fast and hard I could go at once...”_ He rested his head on his knees as he remembered the sickening sensation of falling, and how he had been in the tree so high up... _“If he hadn’t caught me...I really could have been killed,”_ Ted finally admitted to himself, squeezing himself tightly. _“What the hell was I thinking? Am I really so foolish as to risk my life to prove a point that did not need to be proven?”_

Ted lifted his head again in despair as he remembered Ninja’s ultimatum. If he did not obey his orders, their partnership would be dissolved. Ted began to tremble at the thought. _“Does that mean just him training me?”_ he wondered, though he knew that it was likely much more than that. _“He...he wouldn’t leave me for good over this...would he?”_ Ted began to feel very small and alone sitting in the dark, cramped space, and he hugged himself tighter. _“It would be just what I deserved if he did...he’s probably left for good now. I will never get to see him again.”_ Tears leaked out of Ted’s eyes and dripped onto the floor. He understood now.

Ted sniffled and shifted around in the dark, cramped space a little as he tried to reach a hand up to wipe his face. As he moved, his fingers brushed across the familiar ceramic of the jar containing Ninja’s healing balm. Ted lifted the jar and stared at in shock. Had it been here the entire time? Had Ninja, even in his anger, still been so thoughtful as to leave this wonderful medicine with Ted?

“Oh no…what have I d-done?” Tears sliding down his cheeks at a steady rate now, Ted slowly pulled off his damp, sweaty robes before he opened the lid to the jar and dipped his fingers into the cooling lotion. He sniffled as he spread the balm over his cuts and bruises, and even though his body felt relief right away, his heart continued to feel as if it had been stabbed with a jagged knife. Ted closed his eyes as he applied the lotion to his chest, trying to pretend that the fingers gently rubbing his tender skin belonged to Ninja, before finally placing the lid back onto the jar.

Having calmed down thanks to his reflections, and thanks to the medicine soothing his body, Ted wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe before he pushed open the closet door and crawled out back into the living room. It was dark now and very quiet inside his apartment, and Ted knew at once that Ninja was not there. He shouldn’t have expected anything else, not after he’d betrayed Ninja’s trust and made him so angry, but the realization made him no less lonely. Too exhausted to even think about eating at the moment, Ted slowly staggered into the bathroom and then the bedroom before he collapsed on his bed and slept for twelve straight hours, Ninja’s jar cradled against his chest the entire night.

The next morning, Ted awoke feeling very groggy and sore, though not as sore as he would have felt if he hadn’t applied Ninja’s balm the previous night. He moaned and slowly started to stand up before he realized someone was standing in his doorway. “Ninja!” Ted gaped at the fighter a moment before he quickly shouted, “I’m sorry I left the closet, I was just so tired and I needed to sleep-”

*Ted.* Ted fell silent at once and stared at the thankfully small, black letters once again gracing Ninja’s card. Ninja’s expression was stern and steady. *Tell me: what have you learned?*

Ted looked down, gripping the bed sheets within his bandaged hands. “I...I learned that I pushed myself far too hard for you, Ninja,” Ted croaked, his voice still thick with sleep and fatigue. “I should not have pushed myself to my absolute limit just to impress you. I should have told you when I could not take any more. I should have l-listened to you...” Ted fought hard not to let his tears show. “I...I really was in danger yesterday, Ninja. I s-should have come down when you ordered m-me to. If you had not caught me when I fell, I could have...d-died...”

Tears finally began to flow down his cheeks once again, and he expected Ninja to turn away in disgust and leave him again, so he was startled to find that Ninja was sitting on the bed and pulling him into his arms, cradling his head against his chest. Ted wasn’t sure what was going on. Ninja was furious at him, and he had shattered his trust in him so completely, so why was he holding him?

But Ted found he could not care at the moment, as this was what he desperately needed most, and Ninja held him tightly and silently as Ted wept against him. He did not shush him or encourage him to stop; he merely allowed Ted to rid himself of his painful emotions. When Ted was finished, he clung to Ninja and sniffled, but felt as though Ninja had just offered him a very needed release. “I’m sorry...” Ted whispered, still pressed against Ninja’s warm body. “I’m s-so sorry...”

Ninja let a few fingers thread into Ted’s hair. *I know, Ted.* Ted reluctantly pulled back and Ninja began dabbing at his face with a handkerchief. He caught sight of Ted’s skin and noticed that the once black and blue bruises had taken on a lighter gold color, and nodded approvingly. *You used the balm I had left for you.*

“Y-yes,” Ted sniffled, before he looked down once again in shame. “You were so kind to leave it for me. Too kind. I didn’t deserve to have any more of your kindness after what I did.”

*You did not deserve to be hurt, Ted* Ninja gently rebuked. *Pain is not something to be thought of lightly. It is important for humans to recognize and respect the power of pain so that we can learn how to best avoid it. That is why I only wanted to test your most basic skills yesterday, Ted, so that I could recognize what would and would not cause you pain.* Ninja was the one to look down then, his expression growing downcast. *Perhaps if I had better explained that to you, none of this would have happened. I suspected that I would be found lacking as a teacher. If I had only followed my instincts, then you would not have ended up like this.*

“That’s not true!” Ted suddenly shouted, startling Ninja into looking at him again. “I only ended up like this because I wouldn’t listen to you! It has nothing to do with your teaching skills, Ninja! It’s all because I’m a stubborn, stupid idiot!”

Before Ted could start ranting, Ninja lifted a hand to quell his speech. *Let us then say that we both were at fault instead of arguing further, Ted. It was simply a bad idea to engage in this sort of relationship after all.*

“That’s not true either!” Ninja blinked in surprise when Ted shouted once more, looking even more excited than he’d been just a moment ago. “It was a good idea, Ninja, but it failed because of me. I didn’t listen to you, I didn’t respect your rules, and I didn’t respect pain or even my own life. I was a selfish, stupid man but I promise you, I won’t be that man anymore.” Ted turned to Ninja with a sad, pleading expression. “Please don’t leave me, Ninja. I can’t bear the thought of losing your trust or your kindness or any part of your wonderful self. I will do better next time. I will listen to everything you say and obey you completely, I swear that I will.” Ted grabbed Ninja’s hand and clutched it tightly between his weathered palms, completely covering the pale, creamy skin of his boyfriend’s hand with rough calluses and splintered skin. “I want to be a man you are proud of Ninja,” he admitted, his voice small and frail. “I want to be strong and brave and tough... I want to be capable of standing by your side... capable of being a worthy partner to you. So please.... please grant me one more chance. Please don’t dissolve our relationship permanently...” 

Ninja instinctively squeezed Ted’s hand, unable to stop the surge of tenderness he felt due to Ted’s fragile pleading. *I am not going to leave you, Ted* Ninja held up, causing Ted’s eyes to water once again in relief. *I did not mean I would dissolve our entire relationship. I cannot say I am fully confident in the thought of training you now, however.* Ninja admitted, looking down for a moment before pulling his head back up. *But I can tell that you are truly sorry about what has happened. I know that with the right amount of effort you will make me proud as a fighter, though I already find you very worthy as a person. I can see that your time spent reflecting has done you good.*

Ted nodded, sniffling. “I didn’t think there was much of a point to sitting in the closet like that at first, but then I realized what you wanted me to learn from it.”

*My clan used the same method on me when I was young, to similar results.* Ted digested this in silence and Ninja gave him another serious look. *I can grant you another chance to be trained, Ted. However, this is not a scenario I would care to repeat a second time. This time, you will follow my instructions to the letter, and if you are pushed to your limit, you must stop immediately. I do not like punishing you, Ted, but I will if you put yourself in life-threatening danger again. Is this acceptable to you?*

Ted nodded eagerly, tears falling from his eyes again as he cried out. “Yes! I promise you won’t regret this, Ninja!”

Ninja’s eyes softened and he pulled Ted into a loose embrace, allowing the man to lay his head on his shoulder. *You are forgiven, Ted, so do not worry anymore.* Ninja suddenly shot Ted a somewhat serious look. *Before we resume training, though, I must insist you rest for at least three days. Your body has been put through quite a lot and I would like you to make a full recovery before we make a second attempt at this.*

Ted didn’t even hesitate before he nodded. “I understand, Ninja. I will agree to your terms. I could probably take a whole week to fully recover,” he admitted with a sheepish laugh. “I haven’t had anything to eat since yesterday morning, and I’m still hurting in a few places...”

Ninja frowned. *If a week is what you need then I would be happy to grant you that time to recover, Ted.*

Ted smiled gratefully at Ninja. “Why don’t we go with five days then? If I’m not still feeling one hundred percent after that long, I’ll tell you that I need more time.”

Ninja’s face relaxed and he smiled at him. *Very good, Ted. You have shown me that I can trust your word once again. If this behavior continues, then you will make a fine protégé in due time.*

Ted beamed at Ninja’s words before he wrapped the fighter in a warm embrace. Knowing that he had earned back Ninja’s trust was more of a salve to his heart than even Ninja’s miraculous balm. “Thank you for giving me another chance, Ninja. I promise that I will not let you down again.”

*I look forward to our future partnership* Ninja replied with a smile. *Now, before we even think about training, we will focus first on mending. I have already prepared breakfast for you, Ted. Go enjoy that while I draw you a bath and prepare the massage table.*

Ted’s eyes watered once again. “I am not worthy of your kindness, Ninja!” Ninja merely laughed before he was tackled to the bed, his mask removed so his face could be peppered with kisses. He allowed this for a few moments, since he was indeed a very kind man, before he freed himself from Ted’s grasp and carried him into the kitchen.

*Eat* he commanded once again before disappearing into the bathroom. Ted happily followed his instructions and sighed in content as he bit into Ninja’s world-class omurice.

“Mmmm, this is delicious,” he murmured. “I love you so much, Ninja.”

From inside the bathroom, Ninja smiled and continued working.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninja finished his cleaning for the day, wondering for the hundredth time why six men were forced to share only one bathroom, before he headed downstairs to fix some lunch. Instead of finding an empty kitchen, Ninja came across Linkara sitting at the table with a hungry expression while Harvey stood by the stove, stirring something in a large pot.

“Is it almost ready?” Linkara asked, clutching his fork and knife tightly. “It smells delicious already and I’m starving!”

Harvey chuckled and continued stirring. “Patience, Kid. These meatballs are gonna be worth the wait, I guarantee it.”

*What’s going on?* Ninja asked, walking over toward the stove so he could peek into the pot before he was playfully hit on the shoulder by Harvey.

“Hey! That goes for you too, Twinkle Toes. If you want a taste you’re gonna have to wait until this sauce is ready.”

“Harvey’s very graciously decided to make spaghetti and meatballs for lunch,” Linkara explained. “He’s even using his grandmother’s secret sauce recipe.”

“My Nona made the best dishes you ever tasted,” Harvey couldn’t help bragging as he pulled the wooden spoon from the pot and tasted his creation. “Mmm, this is it. Okay, you two, get your plates ready.” Linkara rushed over to the stove without needing to be told twice while Ninja pulled out the necessary implements.

“Ohhhh,” Linkara moaned after biting into an especially large meatball. “Harvey, this...this is heavenly.”

Harvey beamed, his cheeks reddening slightly as he puffed out his chest. “You mean it, Kid? I really wanted to do my Nona proud, so I’m thrilled to hear you say that.” He looked sharply to Ninja then. “What about you? How’s it taste?”

Ninja took a smaller bite and chewed thoroughly before smiling at Harvey. *There is no need to worry. I also find this to be a very delicious meal, Harvey.*

Harvey relaxed at once. “Boy, that’s really something if it’s coming from you.” he admitted.

*Although, if you really want this recipe to shine as a true culinary delight, I can assist you with that.*

“Yeah, I...what did you just say?” Before Harvey even realized what was happening, Ninja was beside him at the stove adding seasoning to his pot. *Now we just stir this for another minute and...* Ninja grabbed the spoon from Harvey’s hand and tasted the sauce once again before grinning widely at him. *There. Now it’s perfect, Harvey.*

Harvey stared at him almost uncomprehendingly for a moment before looking to the pot in horror. “You ruined it!” he cried, which caused Ninja to tilt his head in surprise and slight offense.

*Ruined? Hardly. Isn’t that a bit of a strong word?*

“I spent almost an hour on this sauce, now I have to make a whole new batch!”

Linkara also looked at Ninja in surprise, wiping the sauce off his mouth with a napkin. “Ninja, I’m surprised at you! Harvey worked really hard on that, and you changed it before I got to have seconds! And before Harvey got firsts!”

“Gee, thanks, Kid.” Harvey said dryly, reaching for more of his ingredients and shooting an annoyed look at Ninja. “Sheesh, I know you like to be the top dog when it comes to the kitchen, but soiling my Nona’s blue-ribbon sauce like that? What some fellas won’t do to get ahead.” Harvey grumbled, grabbing another pot and starting the long, arduous process once more.

Ninja was genuinely surprised by their reactions. He was only attempting to help improve on an already good thing, after all. *I apologize if I’ve caused offense* he tried to tell Harvey, who was too busy chopping tomatoes to pay attention to him. *I was only trying to make your sauce the best it could be.*

“My Nona’s sauce was already perfect,” Harvey spat. “I don’t need any two-bit cooks spoiling her recipe.”

Ninja silently harrumphed, feeling offended now. *Fine. If that’s the attitude you’re going to take, I’ll leave you to your imperfect sauce. Good day.* Ignoring the grumbling Harvey and Linkara were doing behind him, Ninja walked into the living room and tried to decide if he should go out to eat or wait for Harvey to eventually give up and turn over the kitchen to him.

As he was deciding, he noticed Linksano sitting on the couch and reading a newspaper. Curiosity once again getting the best of him, Ninja walked up behind the scientist and peered over his shoulder to determine what he was reading. His eyes lit up when he saw that Linksano was looking at the crossword puzzle, one of his favorite hobbies. Ninja studied the page for a moment before he slid a card around in front of Linksano’s eyes.

*Ten down is ‘constitution’. Seven across is ‘carousel’ and thirteen across is ‘laser’. Then, twenty across is-*

“Ahh! What are you doing?” Ninja watched in shock as Linksano snatched his note card and crumpled it into a ball, tossing it contemptuously to the floor, before he whirled around to glare at the fighter. “Don’t go around spoiling the answers like that! You’re ruining everything!”

Ninja stared back at him in confusion as he heard that word used to describe his actions yet again. *How am I ruining the crossword puzzle by trying to solve it? I am simply trying to help you complete it, Linksano.*

“You’re ruining it because I was waiting for Boffo to arrive before I began working on it!” Linksano snapped, pulling the paper protectively to his chest. “We enjoy doing puzzles together without the interference of nosy nuisances like you!” With that, Linksano stood from the couch, stomped out of the room and up the stairs, and slammed the door to his bedroom rather loudly.

Ninja stared up the stairs in incredulity before throwing his arms up in puzzlement. _“Honestly, how was I supposed to know they were doing that? I am many amazing things, but I am not a mind reader.”_ Remembering he had some leftover rations from his last mission in his room, Ninja decided to head there, since it would be a nice change to be in a place where he would not be shouted at or unwelcome.

As he walked down the hallway, though, Ninja heard a soft sigh coming from 90s Kid’s room and his senses were aroused. Sounds coming out of 90s Kid’s room were not an unusual occurrence, but they were usually much louder and in the form of music or laughter caused by sub-standard 90s cartoons. The door was slightly ajar so Ninja peered inside, noticing how 90s Kid was sitting on his bed, looking rather bored and a little lonely. Perhaps this was a place where he would be welcome.

After knocking briefly on the door, Ninja pushed it further open and stepped inside. *Greetings, 90s Kid. I hope you don’t mind me disturbing you, but I would like to know why you look so downtrodden on a day as lovely as this one.*

90s Kid looked up suddenly, sitting up much straighter and placing his hands in his lap, since he always showed off his best face to the ninja. “Ninja-dude! Hey! Uh, I’m okay, I guess. I was supposed to go out with Dan today but he had to cancel because of some weird reason – something about ROB and Travis needing bail money or a cake with a nail file. I dunno, they’re weird. So I’m, uh, just not really doing anything right now.”

*I can see why the cancellation of a date with Dan would cause you to look so uncharacteristically glum* Ninja said, as he started to brainstorm. *Since you aren’t busy at the moment, would you perhaps like to partake in a round of video games?*

90s Kid’s face lit up at once. “Really dude? You wanna play with me? Aren’t you, like, busy with awesome ninja stuff?”

Ninja smiled as he shook his head. *Not at the moment. I happen to have an opening in my schedule and I think kicking your behind in a _Street Fighter_ match might be an exciting way to fill it.*

“No way, dude, I’m gonna be the one kicking your butt!” 90s Kid cried as he jumped up, looking revitalized. “I’ll go set the stuff up in the living room, so you just wait for the butt-kicking to begin!”

A half hour later, Ninja and 90s Kid were engaged in a _Street Fighter_ tournament for the ages. The struggle between them started off with each fighter winning a match before losing a match, switching off in this manner for several rounds, until Ninja started getting into the zone. 90s Kid valiantly set up combo after combo only to be countered again and again by Ninja. His fingers flew as fast as they did when he was performing hand seals and before long he was winning round after round without even losing half his health.

*Yes! Another victory for me!* Ninja couldn’t help exclaiming after releasing a particularly devastating Shoryuken. *I believe that’s eight victories in a row now. Quite an amazing feat, don’t you think, 90s Kid?*

To Ninja’s surprise, 90s Kid didn’t say anything, and he turned his head to find the teenager’s shoulders were slumped, his eyes staring down at his lap, his hands fiddling awkwardly with the controller. Instead of being excited at Ninja’s amazing victories, he seemed almost more depressed than when Ninja had found him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, dude,” 90s Kid sighed, letting the controller slip out of his hands and drop to the floor. “I think I’m gonna, like, go back upstairs and junk. Thanks for playing with me and stuff.” 90s Kid gave another sigh and trudged up the stairs, to which Ninja stared at in disbelief. Why was 90s Kid so upset? Didn’t 90s Kid always secretly yearn to spend time with him? Wasn’t he always unable to stop praising Ninja’s video game skills being as sharp as his real life fighting skills? Ninja had only wished to offer him a true challenge as he always did, so why did 90s Kid not seem happy about that today?

_Ninja?_

Ninja turned his head when he heard a honk and smiled, as he always did, when he saw Boffo. The sight of his best friend never failed to bring calm to his mind and balm to his spirit. *Hello, Boffo. It is good to see you today.*

Boffo waved with his usual smile, before he shot Ninja a questioning look. _Is everything alright, Ninja? I thought I saw 90s Kid go upstairs looking a little under the weather._

*He was a bit down because Dan had to cancel a date with him* Ninja tried to explain. *I offered to play video games with him in the hopes of cheering him up, but it didn’t seem to work.*

Boffo looked shocked to hear this. _I’ve never known 90s Kid to grow depressed after playing video games with you._

*Neither have I* Ninja replied, still fiddling with the controller in his hands. *Even though he was having a string of bad luck in our tournament, I thought the thrill of competition would be enough to clear away his gloomy mood. On further thought, I’ve also noticed that our roommates seem a bit strange today. I wonder if some sort of illness is going around* he mused, thinking through all the sicknesses he knew to see if any would cause the symptoms he’d experienced today. Before he could think for long, Ninja realized Boffo was walking into the living room, a huge colorful ball held under his arm.

Boffo noticed Ninja’s curious stare and smiled. _If you were wondering, I am attempting to learn a new skill to add to my acrobatics repertoire._ He explained before setting the ball down in the middle of the floor. _My balancing skills are pretty good, but I’m trying to make them even better. For my trick to be successful, I must be able to stand on this ball without it moving and without falling. I’ll show you how it works._

Boffo carefully placed one foot atop the ball and pressed down a few times, until he felt secure. Then he held onto the back of the couch and lifted his other foot off the ground for a moment, before placing it onto the ball as well. Once steady, Boffo slowly lifted his hands from the couch and tried to stand fully upright. In seconds his feet were back on the ground while the ball started rolling away.

*That is a very difficult trick* Ninja agreed while Boffo fetched the ball and set it back into position. He watched him attempt to balance on the ball several times in a row with a critical eye. *It might take you quite some time to achieve this, Boffo. Even the most acrobatic of performers would have trouble doing this.*

 _That’s alright._ Boffo declared as he stepped into the ball yet again, and fell back onto the floor yet again. _I’m prepared to practice for weeks, even months, until I can get this right. Working hard will make my eventual victory even sweeter, and you know how much I love sweet things!_

Ninja smiled at Boffo’s positive attitude and approached him so he could pat the clown’s shoulder affectionately. *That is the perfect attitude to hold when attempting such a task. I know that with enough hard work and determination, you will one day be able to do this-* Ninja lowered his card before nimbly leaping upon the ball and balancing perfectly atop it for a full minute. *-with ease!*

Ninja hopped down then, expecting to be greeted with the impressed words and claps Boffo always gave his feats of wonder. To his surprise, Boffo looked at him not with awe, but with the sort of weariness he was used to seeing on Ted after a training session. *Is something wrong?*

 _Oh, no. I was just thinking about…never mind. That was very impressive, Ninja._ He eventually signed before he reached down to pick up the ball again. _As usual._

Ninja felt a strange sickening sensation in his chest. *Boffo are you…are you upset with me?*

 _Of course not._ Boffo signed back, though his smile was gone and his eyes seemed dull. _I just forget sometimes. I forget that sometimes you’re very good at reminding the rest of us how much better you are than us._ With that, Boffo turned and carried his ball back up the stairs.

*What? Boffo, I...* Ninja looked up the stairs in genuine confusion and despair. He had never seen Boffo look like that before, nor had he ever heard a sentence like that come from the clown before. Ninja was not always the easiest of people to get along with, but he always made sure to show the kindest parts of himself to Boffo, and now it felt as though he had just hurt his friend in a way he could not understand.

 _“I didn’t mean to upset him. I was merely trying to encourage him by showing him that such feats were possible for him to achieve if given enough time. Does he think I managed to do it instantly when I first began my training?”_ he thought, feeling guilty and uncomfortable.

Ninja looked around the base and started to feel as if the walls were pulling away from him, leaving him cold and lonely and unwanted. He sighed and looked down, realizing that the best thing to do would be to disappear for a while. Normally Ninja would go to an isolated area where he could meditate and find peace, but at that moment what he craved more than anything was the warmth of another person. He reached for his teleporter and felt the slightest lift in his mood as he instantly decided where to go. There was always one man who would never turn Ninja away.

\-----

Ted was sitting on a cushion in the middle of his living room with his eyes closed and his legs folded into what had become a comfortable position after a month spent sitting in it, meditating. While at first he had found it a boring past time, one which left him restless while his brain conjured up images of more fun activities he could be doing, Ted had eventually come to enjoy allowing his mind to go blank while he focused on strengthening his inner spirit. Ninja had advised him wisely when he suggested Ted take up the art of meditation, just as he often advised him wisely in other areas of his life. Ted was extremely grateful for everything Ninja had taught him during their few months together and he hoped that he would one day be able to inspire similar feelings within his boyfriend.

As he was about to shift into the lotus position, Ted sensed a presence behind him. He opened his eyes and turned his head, before an expression of surprise, followed by delight, crossed his features. “Ninja! How wonderful to see you today! I didn’t think we would meet since this is not one of our scheduled date nights.”

*Hello, Ted. I know you are surprised and I apologize if I’m intruding.*

“Oh no, not at all!” Ted scrambled to his feet and rushed to embrace Ninja before stopping in his tracks when he noticed Ninja’s downtrodden expression. “What’s wrong? You don’t look like your usual self.”

Ninja seemed to twitch at this statement but he sat down on Ted’s couch before responding. *My usual self...that’s what I was hoping to talk to you about.*

Puzzled, Ted joined Ninja on the couch and looked to him, waiting for him to continue. Ninja chewed on the bottom of his lip for a moment before he turned to Ted, his expression rather vulnerable. *Ted...is my usual self a person who obnoxiously bests everyone around me?*

“Of course!” Ted replied without hesitation. “You are always the best at whatever you put your mind to, Ninja, and that superiority can’t help but cause jealousy in others!” Ted’s smile fell when he saw Ninja’s whole body sag at this response, his head drooping so low that it came close to brushing against his lap. “What’s wrong, Ninja? I-I didn’t mean to hurt you by saying that,” he quickly tried to apologize. “I thought that’s what you were trying to do by always being the best at everything!”

*I do not make myself the best at everything in order to be called the best, Ted* Ninja held up, his head still drooped in defeat. *Although I do enjoy the bragging rights, it is not the actual reason I strive for success. I train hard and practice daily to fine-tune my skills so that I am able to help people, to heal people, and to protect those who are in need of it. I never wished to cause envy or jealousy or resentment because of my abilities.*

“I am sure that no one resents you for all that you do and all that you strive to be, Ninja,” Ted replied. “While sometimes your feats may get out of hand and cause people to become envious, your intentions are always good. You work very hard for your teammates, and for me! You get up at the crack of dawn to improve your mind and body before cooking breakfast for six, while having your own training to think about, as well as mine. That takes a special kind of man, and I am positive that the team would not go function as smoothly without your help.” Ted smiled at Ninja warmly, hoping this would help boost his confidence.

Ninja was still a moment before slowly holding up another card. *It’s been like that for as long as I can remember. I have woken up early to train. I have skipped meals to train. I have avoided spending time with the others to train. I have done every possible thing to improve myself for the sake of being stronger, faster, smarter… better than anyone else. I have to be better, Ted. I need to be better.* Ninja looked up at him, his eyes showing a desperation completely foreign to Ted, a desperation that made him feel chilled to his very bones. *If I am not the best, then someone better will come along. If someone better comes along, then I become weaker. If I become weaker, I am not strong enough...if I am not strong enough, I...I cannot protect that which is important to me...if I...cannot protect...important things and p-people...I lose them...again.*

Ninja closed his eyes, not wanting Ted to see how wet they were, but the tears stubbornly refused to obey and carelessly started to slide down his cheeks. *But perhaps I have already lost them...perhaps I have pushed them all away...in my pursuit of perfection, I have already lost those who are worth protecting. I am, as I always have been...inadequate and helpless...*

Ninja did not have the chance to complete his thoughts, not when he was startled out of them by Ted suddenly throwing his arms around him and clinging to him more tightly than he ever had before.

“N-Ninja, please don’t say that,” he sniffled, tearing up as well though not worrying if Ninja knew it. “I hate that you think things like that about yourself and your friends! You haven’t pushed anyone away! You aren’t inadequate and helpless! Maybe you’re a little hard to be around at times, but the people who really care about you will not let your drive to be the best stop them from loving you! You can be the best and protect everyone! You just need to remember at times that losing a game of Monopoly will not cause the world to end! But even if you always win at Monopoly, I’d never leave you, and neither would your friends, I’m sure of it! You just have to tell them how you’re feeling and I’m sure they will help you feel better!”

Ted’s grip tightened and he buried his face into Ninja’s shoulder before he continued to speak. “I don’t know what’s happened to you before, but I know... I know deep down in my heart that you won’t lose any more precious people, Ninja. You’re so strong... you’re the strongest person I’ve ever seen...and I know you can protect them all. You won’t lose anyone again, N-Ninja...you won’t lose your friends...and I’ll never leave you...so please. Please don’t cry. I can’t stand seeing you this hurt...I want to make it better for you because I...Ninja, I...”

Ninja wrapped his arms around Ted’s body and softly stroked his back for a moment. *I know, Ted. I know and...and thank you.* Ninja sniffled again but allowed his tears to flow freely since he wouldn’t remove his arms from around Ted’s body for anything right then. This warm, safe space was truly comforting, he came to realize as he pressed even closer to the other man. It was so comfortable that a part of Ninja never wanted to leave... and slowly his eyes closed as he fell into a pleasant slumber.

When Ninja opened his eyes again, he was lying on the couch with Ted beneath him, his head resting securely on the other man’s soft, cushiony chest. Ted was leaning back against the couch, his eyes closed and very relaxed, though Ninja could tell that he wasn’t quite asleep, since his fingers were slowly caressing Ninja’s arms in a gentle rhythm, coaxing him back into the world.

Ninja blinked in surprise as he realized what had just happened. He’d just shown immense vulnerability to another human being; he’d cried in front of another person for the first time he could remember in so long; even Boffo had never seen him in such a state before. He’d even relaxed enough to sleep deeply, his rest completely undisturbed. Ninja would never do this normally, but…but Ted had just felt so warm and comforting…he’d felt like the place where Ninja could lay down his burdens and let himself truly relax. If someone had suggested that he would cry and nap and in another person’s presence just a few months ago, he would have thought they were crazy - Ninja was always on guard and alert. It was how he’d been trained, how he protected himself. Letting his guard down was a foolish notion that would only bring him pain.

Yet…he’d somehow managed to fall completely asleep in Ted’s arms in the middle of the day.

Ninja looked up at Ted in wonderment. He had just given Ted any opportunity he wanted to harm him or to take advantage of his weakened state, but Ted had not even removed his mask. Ted had merely pulled him into a comforting position and allowed him to sleep; keeping some part of himself awake to be sure Ninja would stay safe. It made his heart grow full and his body grow warm, and Ninja pulled off his mask so he could press his lips to Ted’s. It took a few moments, but soon Ted blinked his eyes open and realized who he was kissing back.

“Mmm…oh, Ninja,” Ted murmured before pressing closer for another kiss. “You’re awake. I hope that resting has helped you feel better. Thank you for the kiss,” he added, his cheeks tinting red. “I don’t know what I did to earn it, but it was very nice.”

*You have done many wonderful things to earn a kiss from me, Ted* Ninja said as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend’s chest. *But that one was meant as a thank you for everything you did for me today. I do not often show such weakness in front of others but...I know that I am always safe when I am with you.*

Ted blushed even brighter red and he smiled while tightening his hold on Ninja. “I’m very glad to hear that I was able to help you, Ninja.”

Ninja reached up and traced his fingers across Ted’s cheek until Ted started nuzzling them. *You have helped me more than I ever imagined, Ted. I feel much better about returning to the base and speaking with my comrades thanks to your kind and wise words. I will take everything you said to heart, Ted...especially the Monopoly part.* They both chuckled softly, Ninja’s fingers slowly moving to stroke Ted’s neck. *I will also remember not to offer my help before I am asked, since that has not gone well lately.*

“Mmm, you can always help me, Ninja,” Ted all but purred thanks to the wonderful sensations Ninja was creating on his neck. “I need...lots of help...that your...skilled fingers can provide...”

Amused at Ted’s reactions so far, Ninja was about to slip his fingers under Ted’s robes, when a loud gurgling sound emanating from his stomach caused him to pull back and blush. *It seems skipping lunch is finally catching up with me* he sheepishly admitted.

Ted’s face instantly grew concerned. “You didn’t have lunch? Oh Ninja, you must be starving.” His expression brightened then. “I know! Since you are always kind enough to cook for me, why don’t I return the favor and cook for you tonight!” Upon seeing Ninja’s flicker of uncertainty, he hastily added, “I promise it will be one hundred percent healthy and completely edible! I promise it on my love of Bruce Lee films!”

Ninja looked into Ted’s eyes and realized that he meant every word he said. Normally Ninja would have insisted on being the one to make their meals, as always, but then he remembered what he’d just allowed himself to do. If he was able to nap in Ted’s arms and not fear harm, then surely he could relax his rule on who he allowed to prepare his food? While Ted was normally too inept to toast bread or cook anything above instant noodles, Ninja knew that Ted would put his heart and soul into whatever dish he made for him, so he nodded.

*That would be very kind of you, Ted. I look forward to seeing what you prepare for us.*

Ted’s smile grew so wide and overjoyed and adorable that Ninja had no trouble allowing the hug that followed it. “Oh, thank you! You just sit here and make yourself comfortable, and I’ll take care of the rest!”

Ted hopped up and hurried into his kitchen, looking into his cabinets and praying to whoever was listening that he’d have enough ingredients to make something worthy for his boyfriend to eat. Ninja sat on the couch and relaxed, as Ted had requested, watching with interest as Ted seemed to improvise. He wasn’t sure what Ted was going to cook, but was eager to find out, if he was honest with himself. Thankfully, Ted managed to come up with some ideas based on what he had in his cabinets, and soon he was adding several ingredients to different pots on his stove.

In no time at all, Ted was carrying out a tray bearing two bowls of a golden-brown sauce, with some bits of white and flecks of color mixed in.

*What is this, Ted?* Ninja asked, staring at the bowls with apprehension he tried hard to suppress.

“I made us curry!” Ted announced proudly, setting the tray down on the coffee table. Then his cheeks turned pink as he looked down and put his hands behind his back bashfully. “It wasn’t that hard to make, really. The rice and the curry sauce were instant...and the vegetables came out of cans...I realize it’s not as fresh or elegant as you would have done it, but I’d... like to think that maybe you’ll enjoy it?” he asked, finally looking back up at Ninja with a hopeful expression.

*It does not matter how fresh or elegant a meal looks. A truly tasty meal is one that has been prepared by a chef who desires to make others happy* Ninja replied as he picked up his spoon and held it over the edge of the bowl. *That is how I can be certain that this meal will be one I thoroughly enjoy.*

Ninja felt pleased when Ted’s blush grew brighter once again, and he carefully dipped his spoon into the curry and rice mixture, capturing a sizable portion. Without any further hesitation, he opened his mouth and enjoyed the first bite of what would come to be one of his favorite meals.

*Mmmm...oh Ted, it’s delicious.* The words on Ninja’s card were now written in a very elegant golden cursive script, proving to Ted that Ninja was not lying to spare his feelings.

“I can’t believe you really like it,” he admitted, watching joyfully as Ninja scooped up an even larger spoonful this time. “You must be thinking of a hundred ways you could have improved this dish if you cooked it yourself.”

Ninja turned to Ted and stared him directly in the eyes. *The only thing I am thinking right now is that I wish you would join me in enjoying this perfectly prepared dish, Ted.* Ted let out a small, high-pitched sound which was a cross between a laugh and squeal before he plopped down beside Ninja and began to dig into his curry as well. The two ate in silence because for once, Ninja could not think of a single way to make his evening better. And for once, he was perfectly happy about that.


End file.
